


strawberry cheesecake and lightbulb accidents

by dulldork



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Author curses a lot, Day 1: Confessions, Denki works at a bakery, Excessive Swearing, First Kiss, It’s really fluffy though, M/M, Quirkless Todoroki Shouto, Quirkless!Shouto, uh not really but... Slight?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulldork/pseuds/dulldork
Summary: Kaminari Denki has the biggest, most annoying crush on Todoroki Shouto.Of course, no one could blame him. What’s not to like?But- Bakugou gives him an order. Confess, or he’ll do it for him.Shit.





	strawberry cheesecake and lightbulb accidents

**Author's Note:**

> So the opening for TodoKami week! While this was focused on the prompt of Confessions, there’s still some quirkless, as all of these weekly prompts will be following my Quirkless!Shouto AU!

Kaminari Denki wouldn’t call himself a  _ coward _ , per say, but when you have the biggest and gayest crush on the newest addition to your class, who also happens to be built like a greek god, is badass + quirkless, and the son of the No. 1 hero, you can’t just  _ ask him out _ .

Of course, Bakugou didn’t see it that way- he’d been on his dick about it for a week. And ever since Denki managed to fuck up a training excersize because he was staring at Todoroki-  _ not his ass, Blasty, I’m not that gross  _ \- he was given the week to figure himself out and talk to Todoroki or Bakugou would intervene and tell him himself.

Well, fuck.

So that’s why he was on the roof, screaming internally, and waiting for said pretty boy to show up so he could embarrass himself even more. At least Todoroki seemed like he would be cool about it- Denki remembered all the rumors spread about him the first month of school, and how they tripled after the sports festival. He wouldn’t expect Todoroki to spread any sort of rumors about him even if Denki ended up throwing up in this process.

He’d  _ love _ to call himself a cool guy, though, the type to smile at anyone and be the object of thousands of affectionate fans. Of course, him, dumber than a rock, with perpetually messy hair and braces, doesn’t exactly fit that mold.

Sitting on the ledge of the roof (safer than it sounds, UA put minor balconies just underneath the roof’s ledge just for these cases), he tapped the bakery box he had brought. The first time he met Todoroki was through his job- sure, technically it wasn’t so much a job than it was just helping his cousin out, but he got paid in full for the hours he spent there.

Anyway, he remembered Todoroki from the bakery- he was there with his sister, and the entire time he was there, Denki couldn’t help but thing he glowed. Sure, when they met again at the UA sports festival Todoroki was nothing but spite as he defeated the cavalry battle in a clean sweep, but it was still the most attractive thing he had ever seen.

Like,  _ wow _ , I’m  _ gay _ .

Technically bi, but whatever. Todoroki loving hours were more relevant.

So when he had heard that Todoroki would be moving to their class (given the empty slot after the purple guy who had been expelled the first day), he was estactic to get to know the boy. Become his friend and stuff! But when he had ended up closing himself off completely from the rest of the class, refusing to associate with just about anyone but Iida, Yaomomo, and a few people from class 1-B, Denki was basically forced to befriend him.

So he tried.

And maybe, people would say it was working. Todoroki sat with him at lunch every so often. They partnered up for projects and he would help tutor Denki. They’d chill and watch movies together with the others, and rarely,  _ rarely _ , he could get the dual-haired enigma to smile.

But that didn’t mean they were friends, not really. Not when Denki had the ulterior motive of trying to make Todoroki fall for him. Or maybe they were friends, because even if Todoroki said no tonight, Denki would still like to hang out with him and make different conspiracy videos together. Maybe. 

Seeing a text from Todoroki saying that he was on his way up, he stilled. Sure, he had completely prepared himself for all forms of rejection. But.. what if it was worse? He couldn’t imagine a way it could be worse- it’s not like he was  _ in love _ with Todoroki. Certainly not. But rejection was something he’d hated, and having it be in the forefront of his mind like this wasn’t really helpful for any sort of nerves.

But he had to do this. Tomorrow would be the day that Bakugou tells Todoroki himself, so Denki would rather himself be rejected face up then awkwardly avoid Todoroki for the rest of their three days here.

Leaning back and singing, he barely registered the stomping of someone climbing the stairs to the roof, only hearing the loud creaking of the gate getting pushed open.

“Todo-dokidoki!” He shot up immediately, his heart pounding at the hétérochromosome teen made his way to sit beside him “You look… like shit, man.”

The teen huffed. his hair was a mess, and he had purpling underneath his eyes. His cheeks were flushed and red, and it seemed as if he had what looked to be tear stains on his face.

“I know.” Todoroki cracked a grim smile. “Sorry for being late. I sort of got into an argument with my old man.”

Denki nodded, bringing his arm up to rub Todoroki’s back comfortingly. He didn’t really know much, but it didn’t take that long of being around the teen to know how strained his relationship was with his father.

“What,” He bit his lip. “What was it about?”

You  _ dumbass _ . You don’t just  _ ask _ what someone was arguing with their dad about! Not when you’re about to confess to them nonetheless- he slapped his face, causing Todoroki to look at him oddly.

Visibly shaken, he glanced him over, the moon making his mis-matched eyes brighter than ever. They were so pretty, oh my god- “Are you sure? You did ask me to meet with me to talk.”

“No, no! You’re priority.” Denki raised his hands. “Please, you’re first.”

Todoroki nodded his head. “It was about me being a hero.”

Denki sputtered. “What? Your old man-“ He narrowed his eyes angrily. “He can’t tell you that you can’t be a hero!” 

A grim expression appeared on Todoroki’s face, and he turned away from Denki sadly. Suddenly, He got the feeling hey had said something  _ very, very _ wrong.

“I don’t want to be a hero.”

He was quiet, his voice hoarse. The tears, the anger, the sadness- it made more sense. So Denki understood. He understood, not having the ability to decide for yourself- maybe it was the opposite for him. He had to fight to become a hero. He remembered all of the arguments he had with his own mother- everything he had to promise. And maybe, just maybe, Denki was ready to spit on Endeavor. Who was he kidding? He was prepared to throttle the man if given the chance.

“Hey,” Denki wrapped his arms around the taller, as if to keep him from running away. “That’s okay. You don’t have to be a hero.”

Ah.

Todoroki turned to him, his mis-matched eyes wide, with a glassy sheen clear in the moonlight. There.. there was something Denki was missing, as Todoroki leant into his touch, as he returned the hug. It was nice, but he could already hear his heart pounding in his chest, the butterflies he had before returning at full force. Here he was, with the boy he was about to confess to wrapped into his arms. A little stiff, but.. this was comfortable.

“So.. what did you want to talk about?” Todoroki asked him, looking up at the blond.

Oh yeah. He seized, up, his face immediately flushing. Bringing up a hand to cover his face as his blush grew, Todoroki’s face grew more and more curious about his movements as the grew.

Stammering, he pulled the cheesecake from behind him. “I-I have to tell you something!” 

He could watch the look of surprise on Todoroki’s face as he pulled himself from their embrace. Then, the look grew as he passed the cheesecake and spoon. 

“Is this for me?” He asked, clearly unsure.

Denki nodded. “Yes!” Pushing the cake further into the heterochromic boy’s arms, trying to give him something to distract him from the confession with. Not a bribe, just to make that clear in Denki’s mind.

“What is it then?” He spoke taking the cheesecake with all sorts of grace, as if the previous conversation never happened. “And why do I need cake?”

Looking down, his face darkened. Obviously Todoroki could guess what was going on- he was stammering, blushing, mess! He gave him cheesecake! Rubbing his forehead in frustration, he looked up at the pretty boy who had stolen all of his attention ever since they had first met.

“I kind of may have sorta have a  _ super fucking big _ crush on you and like, I like you. lot because you’re so  _ cool _ and  _ nice _ and not to mention really hot and I’m sorry but can we date?” 

_ Finally. _

Denki breathed a sigh of relief. Okay, he said it. He said it, he was going to get rejected, and then everything would go back to the way they were before. This was routine, and could handle it-

“Denki, look at me.”

What? He did look up, completely unaware to the fact that he had buried his head in his arms, that he actually wasn’t okay, it just was him convincing himself he was and  _ oh my god Todoroki just usd his first name holy shit _ !

Todoroki- should he call him Shouto? - _ Shouto _ moved the cheesecake behind him, getting the pastry out of his hands. Denki probably should have noticed what was happening, but as he brought his hand to his cheek, he mind just kept going off about  _ oh my god his hand is so soft what the fuck _ and barely noticed until Shouto had brought their faces in parallel, when he felt his breath ghosting over his lips, when he had the horrifying realization that his breath probably smelled like  _ shit _ . Shit, and Shouto had decided to bring them this close  _ oh my god- _

_ Oh fuck _ , Shouto was  _ kissing _ him-

Just barely over his shock, Denki pulled Shouto closer, their noses bumping, eliciting aa giggle from the blond. Because  _ holy fucking shit _ Shouto was  _ kissing him _ and he smelled like strawberries and there was most definitely going to bea good chance the Denki would overload himself and just  _ holy shit he- _ he pushed Shouto back immediately, hoping to spare his crush (?)  _ wait were they going to d ate now?  _ from the electric shock that was most definitely coming.

Instead of course, he ended up frying the nearest lightbulb.

“What-“ Shouto sounded betrayed until he caught sight of the state the light was in. “ _ Oh. _ ”

He laughed, he  _ laughed _ , and honestly it took ever molecule in his body to not kiss him again because  _ holy shit what just happened _ \- Denki smiled, and wrapped his arms around him, pulling Shouto into a tight hug.

“So,” He smiled, pulling back to look at Shouto, feeling abso-fuckimng-lutely elated, “Where you wanna go?”

The taller grinned, pulling Denki into a chaste kiss. “Wherever you want, Sparky.”

Denki groaned, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story! The rest of TodoKami week will come out in due time!


End file.
